


Space Adventures｜星间漫游

by Rachel_Er



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Comic Corrections, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Space Flight, Tony Should Have Said Yes, Truth Spells, it needed to be done, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: “你是在说，想带我去星际旅行吗？”斯蒂芬问道，视线停留在他们头顶上那块靛蓝、深紫与明黄交织的画布上，暗暗告诉自己别抱太多希望。“没错。”托尼答道；斯蒂芬便知道他要去向何方。





	Space Adventures｜星间漫游

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Space Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307924) by [Live](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live). 



“那儿有一整个宇宙，全是数不清的其他行星与星系。”托尼指着他们头上的天空，语气之热忱甚至能让最冷漠的人也提起兴趣。斯蒂芬当然并不冷漠，尤其是牵扯到托尼·斯塔克的时候。

“也会有你没见过的法器和遗迹。想象一下？”托尼说着，又将眼光落回到斯蒂芬身上来，仿佛仅凭言语还不够诱惑人似的。斯蒂芬的视线像被上了发条一样从那天才身上移开，转移到他左边，然后又望向那片托尼热情描摹的星空。斯蒂芬想着，托尼热诚专注的视线会不会让星空也脸上发烧？斯蒂芬觉得自己脸上发烧。

“别的星系一定也有至尊法师，守护者他/她/它的领土。”托尼继续说道。斯蒂芬不由得想，是不是因为自己的一言不发，托尼才持续不停地进行游说（引诱）。“去敲他们的门，看看他们有什么能帮忙的吧。”

“你是在说，想带我去星际旅行吗？”斯蒂芬问道，视线停留在他们头顶上那块靛蓝、深紫与明黄交织的画布上，暗暗告诉自己别抱太多希望。[1]

“没错。”托尼答道；斯蒂芬便知道他要去向何方。几个月来他从没有像这一刻这么确信过；他不由得开始自问为什么拖了这么久才来找托尼。“我在开发一艘宇宙飞船——好吧其实不止一艘，但这一艘比较舒适，开起来就像开车。”

斯蒂芬将视线从星空中移开，他马上就会有很多机会看了；他转向托尼，那张面孔他怎么也看不够。斯蒂芬笑了一下，那是个拙劣的强颜欢笑，笑意并未真的到达眼底；托尼让他觉得这样也会有用。“飞船在哪里？”

  
  


起飞的过程比斯特兰奇想的要漫长；倒不是说起飞本身，而是前期的准备工作。这并不难理解，托尼平时很忙，而他接下来会有不可预计的一段时间都不在地球，因此有一大群联系人需要知会。斯蒂芬则没有任何需要道别的人，他现在失去了法力，也没有人会需要他的协助了，而少数在乎他本人的人……好吧，他早已在很久之前就斩断了那些联系。也就意味着——

“简直像把法拉利交到山顶洞人手上。”托尼一哂，从斯蒂芬坐着的座位后方倾身绕到前面来。[2]

斯蒂芬能感觉到托尼的呼吸扫在他的后颈上，让他起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。能看见托尼稳定的双手在各式各样的控制台和屏幕间来回比划。听见托尼嗓音里的雀跃，好像轻柔的钟声，带着趣意又令他安心。托尼身上的淡香氛气息让他分心得厉害；斯蒂芬觉得好不自在。原因不止一个。

他笑起来，笑声算不上轻快。“不知道你为什么还要把法拉利交给山顶洞人，反正也是你来开。”

“这个嘛，有备无患，”托尼向来讲求实效性，“要是我昏过去了，或是出了什么意外，你得知道怎样安全地把我们带出去。准备好起飞了吗？”

“没有。”斯蒂芬诚实地答道，但还是将颤抖的手伸向控制台。“你呢？”

“当然。”托尼笑着抬手越过斯蒂芬的肩膀，身体近得过分。

起飞来得十分突然。斯蒂芬神经紧绷地注意着飞船的运动，生怕把一切搞砸（这回要是意外发生，船上可不止他一个人）。托尼没有离开他身边，说着些笑话想让斯蒂芬轻松一下。当一颗小行星离得太近时，托尼很自然地接过了操纵杆，让他们安全无虞地继续飞行。

  
  


“所以，我们是随机选一个方向然后一直飞，还是去一个我知道具体怎么去的地方？”托尼问道，“不过，我去的那里是没有任何至尊法师的……反正看着就不像。”

“那也应该比在未知领域毫无目的地寻找文明好，”斯蒂芬沉吟道，“就算没有至尊法师，我们也可以去问问。”

“那就去斯巴达帝国吧。[3]”托尼说着，转舵到那个方向。

“你当时去那里干什么？”斯蒂芬问道，半是因为好奇，半是得找点什么事做。星际旅行确实有些枯燥乏味，四处都是空落落的虚无。幸运的是有托尼在他身边，能多了解他一些就是最有意思的事。

“去星际度了个假[4]，”托尼说得颇具幽默感，“搅和到银河护卫队他们的事儿里去了，奎尔就是斯巴达帝国来的——你知道吧，他其实不算地球人。还蛮好玩的。”

“我还真不知道星际有什么好玩的。”斯蒂芬说着，眼睛注视着眼前的一篇荒凉。这简直跟他想象中的虚空一模一样。

“不太中意星际旅行？”托尼问道，但并没有等斯蒂芬回答，“别担心，好玩的东西可多了。信我吧，我知道。宇宙翻译员，特别难取悦的绿色外星人[5]，要什么就有什么。绝对能找到你喜欢的。”

“好吧。”斯蒂芬怀疑地挑起一边眉毛。他真的开始怀疑自己是脑子一热才跑到这里来了。不过，托尼曾经这么干过，他曾一次又一次地从险境里攀爬上来。斯蒂芬可以相信他。

  
  


他当然可以相信他。斯巴达帝国确实没有至尊法师，但这里充满了魔法。魔力气息丰富到溢出来，而且未经开发，斯蒂芬无法控制地伸出手去。魔力震荡着他的感知，几乎叫他感到疼痛和陌生，但这正是他所需要的。他总算觉得自己像点样子了。

然后他们看到了一样手工法器。从外表上看，这是条用骨头雕成的手链。斯蒂芬分辨不出那是否是高等生物的骨头，但还是很吸引人。他的手已经好久没有触碰到充斥着魔力的物件了。

“你的时尚品味还真是一如既往的怪啊。”托尼在他身边一边评论，一边开始问价。

他付了钱，然后炫耀似的把手链递过来。斯蒂芬对最终的成交价格深感疑虑，但还是满怀感激地接受了。

  
  


“上面附的是吐真咒。”斯蒂芬着迷地说，手指轻轻扫过每一颗骨珠上精雕细琢的咒文。托尼一边开船，一边看斯蒂芬，同时还没把饮料洒到崭新的合成操作台上——他是斯蒂芬见过的最会一心多用的人。

“是不是说你要是戴上这个，砰，你就能让别人对你说真话了？”托尼挑起一边眉毛。

“不是的，”斯蒂芬摇摇头，“这个是迫使戴上它的人被问到问题时都会说真话。”

托尼嗯了一声，然后伸出手来：“让我戴戴看，医生。”

斯蒂芬眨了眨眼，然后责备地看了一眼托尼。

“这不是玩具，托尼，这种魔法侵略性很强。”斯蒂芬解释道。

“我是自愿的，”托尼坚持道，“随便问两个问题吧，看看它是不是还有用，你不是正好需要强力的法器吗？”

“托尼，这不是——”

“来吧，”托尼打断了他，“我对你是百分之百自愿，让我说真话。”

斯蒂芬犹豫了一下，最终还是一只手捉过托尼的手腕，另一只手帮他戴上手链。托尼的皮肤在斯蒂芬的手指下温暖异常，引诱得斯蒂芬心底悸动，他几乎能感觉到托尼脉搏的跳动。斯蒂芬下了很大决心才把手从托尼身上拿下来。

“好吧，我猜就算是我也没法让这么俗的东西看上去有品。”托尼叹了口气，然后朝斯蒂芬笑了笑。那是他招牌的展示者笑容。“你问吧，医生。”

“你确定吗？”斯蒂芬问道，因为他不知道托尼是不是真的明白现在是什么情形。吐真咒魔力非常强大。

“不。”那字眼是被迫挤出来的。托尼眨着眼，有些恍惚。“我讨厌魔法。我现在只想把这东西取下来。”

斯蒂芬想问托尼为什么同意带他来星际旅行，既然他这么恨魔法为什么又给他们的关系添柴加火。但他没问；他只是伸手把手链解了下来。

“喂，我说了我想的，”托尼坚持道，又把手伸出来，“问我问题——问个更好的问题。”

“我不会在你已经坦承不想回答任何问题的情况下问你。”斯蒂芬说。

“我没那么说，我只是说我不确定，我会回答任何问题的。”托尼抗议道。

“托尼。”斯蒂芬握住托尼伸出的手腕，托尼叹了口气。

“你可是错过了一些相当诱人的回答。”托尼坚持道；斯蒂芬的手指扫过他温暖的皮肤。“你可以问我的银行状况——我都记得可清了——或者我最难堪的经历，或者我对你的看法。有些人可巴不得知道我对任何事的看法呢。”

斯蒂芬解下手链，把这法器和他的手一并从托尼身上拿开。他朝托尼微弱一笑，笑意刚好抵达眼睛。“我觉得我不知道也行。”

“你的损失。”托尼顽固地道，然后回到驾驶座上；斯蒂芬则继续分析这条手链。他还不敢说手链对托尼的操纵已经完全消失了，毕竟几秒种之前它还流动着很强的魔力。斯蒂芬仔细研究了一番。

  
  


“喂——”托尼的尾音拖得太长，以至于听上去像小孩的无理取闹，放在当下的状况里简直格格不入，“你不是说你用不了魔法了吗！”

“那是在地球上。”斯蒂芬强调道，在高度集中注意力敛聚眼前魔力的情况下他的话语几乎是嘶声挤出来的。“这里有魔力流动……但我还是没掌握使用方法。它……不一样。”

“好吧，那还不错——这里有新的魔力，而不是剩下的——也就是说这附近肯定还有另一位至尊法师。”托尼喋喋不休道，斯蒂芬真想给他扔一个沉默咒。现在可不是插科打诨的时间。

“到时候再看你说得对不对吧——现在还不知道，你看出来了吗？——晚点，我们先解决眼前的事！”斯蒂芬感觉到豆大的汗水从脸上滑落下来，现在魔法不如曾经一样来去自如叫他相当沮丧。

“我当然是对的，我总是对的，”托尼笑着，战甲包裹住他的身体，“现在让专家来接手吧。”

托尼轻松撂倒了几个外星走私犯，当最后一个倒下的时候，斯蒂芬散去了护盾咒，松了口气。他伸展了几下手指，魔力在周围不安定地劈啪作响。

“你没事吧？”托尼在斯蒂芬身边落地，机械嗡鸣一声开始收回战甲。

斯蒂芬挑起眉毛，“你就不能快点过来吗？”

“可以是可以，”托尼争辩道，“但我看你不是挺能的嘛？”

斯蒂芬摇摇头。“行吧，快赶在别的要把我们卖掉的人赶来前离开这里。”

“啊，他们抓住你也别怕。我会确保出价最高，把你买回来的。”托尼夸张地扇了扇睫毛，斯蒂芬不由得笑出声来。

“这可一点也不让人安心，”斯蒂芬摇摇头，“你都没换多少外星货币。”

“但是，地球上有很多别的宇宙没有的味道，”托尼笑起来，“说真的，地球人星际旅行的时候，香料总会卖疯全宇宙，大有可能降低死伤，减轻奴役。”

“也是。”斯蒂芬同意道。斯蒂芬当初同意来星际时并未想过这个，但托尼显然考虑过了，储存在飞船里的草药和香料几乎能换取任何可以买卖的法器。斯蒂芬不止一次地心怀感激；当他需要帮助的时候，托尼总是在他身边。

  
  


“你准备拿这些东西干什么？”有一天托尼问道，他眼里闪烁着趣意，看着斯蒂芬在充斥着越来越多法器的仓库里冥想。“开魔法博物馆？”

“不是。”斯蒂芬说着，连眼皮都没动一下，经年的训练使他早已习于波澜不惊（谢天谢地他有这项本领，否则他绝无可能在这艘小小的飞船里无视另一个人的存在。斯蒂芬发誓他有时能听到托尼的心跳声）。

“为什么不呢？”托尼问道，那玩味的嗓音令斯蒂芬十分想睁开眼看看托尼那双盛着愉悦的眼睛（他快活的样子真很好看啊）。“你不是还开了个礼品商店吗？再开个博物馆呗。”

“开礼品商店是为了给魔法事务提供资金支持。我不会因为帮人们驱魔而收钱，但魔法也不是靠政府注资维持的——也不应该——但我还是有账单要付。”斯蒂芬解释道，“开博物馆并不会带来更多收益，而且那样很危险？让人们有机会来偷圣遗物？敬谢不敏。而且到时候这些东西不一定还能留着了。”

“什——为什么？”托尼问道，“我怎么不记得还有这块。”

“你记得我说过在地球上可以靠摧毁圣遗物来快速启动魔法吧。”斯蒂芬等到托尼点头才继续开口（倒不是说他真的能看见），“要是我们没法找到另一个至尊法师提供解决方法，我可能需要快速启动魔法。”

“但我们会找到另一个至尊法师的，”托尼固执地道，“我告诉过你了，我总是对的。”

斯蒂芬睁开眼睛（且没法忽略托尼流连在他身上的视线，过了好一会儿才转移到一件圣遗物上），只为了惹人烦地翻个白眼。

“如果，”他强调道，“我们找到了另一个至尊法师，也没法保证他能有在地球上也适用的方法。”

“如果，”托尼强调得更重，笑容点亮了他的面孔，“没有别的办法，眼睁睁看着它被毁掉我会很难过的。”

托尼拿起那串手链。斯蒂芬看着像玩味的那个笑容，现在变成了挑衅。斯蒂芬挑起一边眉毛。

“来吧，”托尼摇了摇手链，让人心烦意乱的喋喋不休又充斥了整架飞船，“再问我一个问题。”

“我还是会问同样的问题，”斯蒂芬提醒道，“跟上次一样，如果答案是否定的，我不会再继续往下问。”

托尼笑起来，把手链戴上。“这容易。你问吧。”

“你确定吗？”斯蒂芬问道。

“不。”托尼答道，而他脸上的失望比斯蒂芬所想的还要深。

  
  


“我还是没法说我赞同让未知的物质进入我们的身体系统。”斯蒂芬怀疑地看着他面前的饮料。那东西差不多是荧光绿的，表面还冒着可怕的泡。

“第一，你吃过比这更糟的，你跟我讲过你吃过那种像恶魔一样的生物——”

“那是迫不得已，”斯蒂芬争辩道，“而你现在想让我们喝这种东西取乐。”

“第二，”托尼当没听见一样自顾自地说道，“我已经扫描过了，以确保我不会喝醉，而你不会喝死。绝对比你那些魔鬼菜肴安全。”

他本来还有很多论据可以反驳。可以指出托尼并不关心斯蒂芬的清醒，也不关心他自己的命。但他只是着重讲了托尼最重要的论点。“我曾经用魔法扫描过那些魔鬼菜肴。”

“最后结果如何？”托尼问道，语气轻佻玩味，斯蒂芬知道托尼并不相信那会有用。那是斯蒂芬多年未曾听过的语气，也是他最乐于反驳的语气。

“要我说，比你那个强。”斯蒂芬看了一眼托尼放在两个杯子旁的精巧装置。

“你连看都还没看过呢。”托尼哼了一声，极不乐意听到任何人说魔法（或任何东西）比他的技术强。

“好吧，要是我魔力还在，就能让你见识一下了，”斯蒂芬控制不住语气里的高傲，“立刻就能知道它到底有没有毒。”

“大部分人都不会承认他们需要超过一分钟。”托尼朝他笑了一下，斯蒂芬翻了个白眼，但还是忍不住也报以微笑。

“我可没这么说。”斯蒂芬本可以继续争辩下去，但他知道以另一种方式挑衅托尼会更好玩。“不过，说到你的科技，你不是经常吹嘘其速度吗？你的竞争对手又怎么说？”

“这个嘛，我的竞争对手没一个有这么先进的，他们当然是极不情愿地表示震撼了。”斯蒂芬不为所动地挑了挑眉。“不过，我的竞争对手也明白，有时候速度得为质量让步。”

“听上去像是为不够好找的借口。”

托尼哼了一声，正想开口继续反驳，这时——

他们坐的那张桌子突然闪起了跃动的蓝光。其他桌的客人纷纷侧目，但托尼毫不在意地开始兴奋地解释他们所看到的。饮料的结构被分解为最微观的粒子，两杯都是安全的，托尼那杯含有一点点酒精，因此他们交换了饮料，但两杯都没有毒。

“我打赌你的魔法办不到这个。”托尼笑道。

“是啊，”斯蒂芬顿了顿，正好等到托尼的眼睛闪起胜利的光，“魔法只会做得更好。”

斯蒂芬哈哈大笑着喝了一口饮料，然后立刻就后悔了。那玩意尝起来像是烂洋葱和香蕉泥的结合体。他皱起眉头；托尼笑出声来，那是以令人不快的哼声开头的真心实意的笑声，而斯蒂芬立刻就没法为在他面前喝下那杯可怕饮料而后悔了（尤其是几秒之后托尼也差点被他自己那杯给噎死）。

  
  


托尼把一张纸拍在他们中间。

“这里！”他说，仿佛这张纸能解答一切人生的疑问。

斯蒂芬看了一眼。“这什么？”

“问题。”又来了。斯蒂芬挑眉，等着他继续说，“我戴着这个，你来问我。”

托尼一根手指挑着那条手链。斯特兰奇翻了个白眼。

“你就这么想被强迫回答问题吗？”斯蒂芬问。

“你看了我写的问题就明白了。”托尼笑道。斯蒂芬压下了去看的冲动。“哦，拜托。只是为了好玩而已，你就随便从上面挑问题问吧，没别的了，你也不用因为强迫我回答问题而过意不去。我是完全自愿让你问的。”

斯蒂芬叹了口气。“我还是会先问你愿不愿意。”

托尼把手链戴上，眨了眨眼。“纸上写的第一个问题就是，专门为你准备的。”

斯蒂芬看了一眼，发现确实如此。他叹了口气，还是顺了他的意思。托尼已经为他做了很多，让他有机会发现新的魔法，和他一起星际旅行以防坏事发生。托尼以各种他想不到的方式帮助他，他起码能为他问几个问题吧。

“你确定吗？”一等托尼戴好手链，斯特兰奇便开口问道。

“只要你问的是我写的的问题。”托尼似乎为自己的回答高兴极了，斯蒂芬不禁开始想他到底为什么这么想被套上吐真咒。他低头去看那张纸；应该很快就能知道了，斯蒂芬想着。

“为什么之前你对这个问题的回答是不？”斯蒂芬原封不动地把纸上的问题读了出来。

“我是为了你才加了那个问题，”托尼说，“不想让你觉得我是不相信你或是怎样，能在这艘小船上一起旅行想必多少还是有些信任的。只是有很多事情我没法说，斯塔克工业的事，需要保护的秘密身份，诸如此类。我不能在吐真咒下把这些事情说出来。所以，尽管我相信你，但我还是得确保我不会把事情搞砸。所以，”他随意地指了指那张纸，“啊。在你继续问问题之前，我大概应该再提一点，要是有哪个问题让你觉得不舒服，或者你不感兴趣的——这想必不可能，毕竟这可是我——你可以选择无视。”

斯蒂芬差一点就要说些什么了，一句评论，或是一个他不确定的问题，但他压下了冲动。轻轻啮咬的好奇很容易就可以压抑住。他既然答应了只问准备好的问题，就决不会背叛这份信任。他浏览了一遍那张纸，寻找着他想听的问题。

他的视线落到其中一个问题上。他很想绕过去，找点更轻松的来问，但……好吧，这个问题斯蒂芬最近琢磨得越来越多。“你为什么同意和我一起星际旅行？”

“你那时候来问我的意见，”托尼开口道，斯蒂芬紧紧地盯着托尼的脸，确保他没有任何不情愿回答的意思。斯蒂芬只能从托尼的神情中看出平静。“你说你来找我，是因为没有谁比我更多次地从底谷爬上来；但有一件事我没有说但我真的应该说：自己一个人爬太难过了。有人在你身边的时候——即便只是可以倾诉你的疑虑——也会让你好过一点。我想至少能为你做到这点。”

斯蒂芬没法再说了。他想谢谢托尼的周到考量，想告诉他他很感激，但他知道吐真咒的魔力。即便是陈述句也可能会被解读为疑问，而疑问则意味着诚实的答案。不在承诺范围内的答案。斯蒂芬结束了这个话题，转而去找下一个。但愿下一个能轻松点。

“你拿杜姆给你的瓦图姆权杖做了什么？”斯蒂芬问道。

“我很高兴你问了。”托尼笑着侃侃而谈，讲了瓦图姆权杖被当成镇纸用的荒唐故事。[6]斯蒂芬应该提醒他法器不应当被错用在任何与它们原本用途无关的场合的。但他转而问了一些其他问题。就这么持续了好一会儿，随意的、无害的问题，让他们二人都笑声不断。

“你单身吗？”斯蒂芬问道，挑起一边眉毛打量着他。

“现在是的，”托尼一边回答一边朝他抛了个媚眼，“希望不要单身太久。”

“《星球大战》还是《星际迷航》？”

“显然是《星际迷航》。我宁愿当里面的红衫工程师，只要不做炮灰就好。”

他们就这样继续。轻松，愉快，有些恼人地仅限于单方面问答。斯蒂芬好想与他交谈，好想也朝他抛个媚眼，好想告诉托尼他一直觉得他会是蓝衫科学官，好想也参与到这个意外有趣的20问游戏里来。然后他来到那些……特别的问题上来。

斯蒂芬可以无视它们的。托尼给了他许可，而若是问斯蒂芬，他会说托尼这么说的时候心里想的也是这些问题。斯蒂芬可以无视它们，但……他真的想知道答案……而托尼给了他机会……

斯蒂芬定了定神，对上托尼的眼睛（那双鼓起勇气看着他的眼睛，那双恳求的眼睛）。

“你对我有什么看法？”斯蒂芬问道。他可以不问的。他可以就这样一无所知地过下去，什么也不知道。可以就这么否认着、懊悔着度过余生。斯蒂芬不想再那么过了。

“我喜欢你。”托尼语气倒是很轻快（斯蒂芬不禁想那是不是因为托尼知道他逃不掉这个回答）。“虽然你天天搞魔法，而我说过我讨厌魔法吧？我还是喜欢你。情感上——也许。性吸引力上——绝对的。如果那还不够明显的话，我也喜欢你做我的朋友。如果你并不抱有同样的想法，我不想让这毁了我们的友谊。”

托尼的视线从始至终没有离开他的眼睛。那样的专注，几乎超乎斯蒂芬的想象。托尼想让他问下一个问题。他当然不会强迫他问，但他想让斯蒂芬问出来。

斯蒂芬想问。斯蒂芬真的想问，但——

“过来。”斯蒂芬朝他比划，“你戴着那个手链我们没法继续谈。”

托尼叹了口气，走过来的时候肩膀垮了下来。他伸出手来的时候活像一条被关在门外的小狗。

斯蒂芬取下了手链。

深一口气。

望进托尼的眼睛。

“愿意和我约会吗？”斯蒂芬问道，依着那张纸照本宣章。

托尼顿了一会儿，然后笑起来。“我都以为你不会问了，为什么这么久才问呢？”

斯蒂芬的左手轻轻划过托尼的手腕，右手握住那条手链，很想给自己戴上。但他没有。

“这可不算是回答。”斯蒂芬转而说，声音有些意外的沙哑（他把这归罪于问了那么多问题口里发干）。

“你应该在我戴着手链时问的，”托尼调笑着说，“那是你唯一能获得诚实回答的机会。但现在，太晚了，你永远没机会了。毕竟我还是讨厌魔法。”

斯蒂芬笑道：“那我们走着瞧。”

  
  


END.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [1] 本文开头对话均原封不动来自于Doctor Strange V5 (2018) #1。本刊故事背景是法师不知为何失去了自己的灵视和魔力，遂找托尼寻求帮助，托尼提出去别的星系找其他法师帮忙想办法。点击就看法师铁人[酒馆约会](http://tva1.sinaimg.cn/large/0060lm7Tly1g4q7wmdtfcj30py0qre71.jpg)，[星空调情](http://tva1.sinaimg.cn/large/0060lm7Tly1g4q7xi89twj30s20nue1p.jpg)。
> 
> [2] Doctor Strange V5 (2018) #1。点击就看[亲密教学](http://tva1.sinaimg.cn/large/0060lm7Tly1g4q7yvzeanj30fy0cq484.jpg)。
> 
> [3] 希阿星系的一个帝国，统治者是星爵生父。
> 
> [4] Guardians of the Galaxy V3 (2013)，这本刊里托尼跟着银守们去星际冒险了。
> 
> [5] Guardians of the Galaxy V3 (2013) #4，托尼和卡魔拉上了床，事后对方似乎不为所动，场面一度十分尴尬……[点击就看……](http://tva1.sinaimg.cn/large/0060lm7Tly1g4q1dzn6guj30sk0pg4qp.jpg)你真的要看吗！
> 
> [6] Invincible Iron Man (2015) #2，神君杜姆给了托尼一根瓦图姆权杖，但这根不是医生的，是从世界裂缝里掉出来的。


End file.
